


:A Strider And His Secrets:

by Abandon3dRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boy's Love, BoyxBoy, Fluf, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Neko Dave - Freeform, Neko Dave Strider - Freeform, Secrets, dave strider - Freeform, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandon3dRain/pseuds/Abandon3dRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will mainly be updated on wattpad so go there to be catched up and for more works.<br/>My wattpad is Abandon3dRain :)<br/>also don't worry, the next chapters will be longer xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	:A Strider And His Secrets:

**Author's Note:**

> Will mainly be updated on wattpad so go there to be catched up and for more works.  
> My wattpad is Abandon3dRain :)  
> also don't worry, the next chapters will be longer xD

You are Dave Strider,

And your bro has just enrolled you in a All Boy's Private School. You don't mind it much, The problem is, Your Gay, Well your not but you are. You never really approved of it, Buy whenever you tried to think of dating a girl or just liking her more then a friend it never worked, And even made you feel a littke disgusted, But of course you were surrounded by homophobes so you tried to convince yourself your straight.

Like that worked out.

And to top it all off, Your a cat. Not a literal cat, Just a hybrid, Your biological dad was a scientist, A mad one at that, And he mixed some cat dna with yours and suddenly, Through the pain, You became a human cat. You always wear a beanie to hide your ears and tuck your tail in, Well, Those details don't need to be said.

Your currently walking up the stairs into the school, And already people start staring at your Albino like hair, And super pale skin. They stare at your dark clothes for such a bright place. And you hate it, You hate the staring, you hate the murmuring, you hate them. 

You continue forward, Looking at the ground to ignore their stares, You bump into someone and barely mantain your balance, As you turn to see who you bumped into,

\-----------------

You are John Egbert, 

And you have just fallen down flat on your ass, You look up and find a strange boy in dark clothes with snow white hair, You gazed at him in awe and he simply turned around to leave, You stand up, "Hey!" You yell after him. He ignores you and you grab his shoulder, "You know typically when you knock someone over you say sorry." You informed the stranger, "Get off me." He shrugs your hand off his shoulder and continues to wherever he plans on going. You just stay in place, Wrinkling up your nose a little, Wow, He seems like a total jerk, Just who does he think he is? 

First period went boring as usual and now you're currently sat in photography class. You focused on the teacher and someone comes into the room, You look towards the entrance, Oh, It's the jerk from before.

"Dave Strider, Welcome, Your a little late but as it's your first day here I'll excuse you. Now, Please have a seat over there." Dave turns your way and sit's in the chair next to you, Not bothering saying hi.

"Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot, My name's John Egbert." You extend your hand, He looks at it and turns, "Er, What's with the shades? It's shady in-" 

"None of your buisness Egderp." Wait, Excuse me? Did he just call you 'Egderp?' What the fuck?

"T-That's not my name." You tell him, He shrugs, "It is now, Egderp." Hr says, Popping the p. Wow, Officially a big douche.

\-------------------

You are Dave Strider,

And you just learned the name of the kid from before, You don't care in making friends with him, You stare at the teacher not caring what was being said, A light flashes. You turn slowly, "What.The.Fuck. Are you some kind of a perv?" You asked the Egbert kid, He looked up.

"What? No! Did you even listen to the teacher? She asked for us to take a picture of someone to edit later." He stated, So that's what the teacher said. Oh well.

"Pssht, Bullshit." You said looking away. First day of hell ain't going well already.


End file.
